Crossing the Line
by MourningInMist
Summary: When Hardison crosses the line with telling Parker his feelings, shes gone. Will she come back? Rated T but rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Crossing the Line**

**AUTHOR: Me, Anna**

**RATING: Anywhere from T to M**

**FANDOM: Leverage**

**SPOILERS: I've seen every episode at least 4 times but I still can only half remember what happens in which. Just avoid if you don't want any spoilers even though I won't really talk much about the actual show.**

**PAIRING: Hardison/Parker**

**SUMMARY: When Hardison crosses the line with telling Parker his feelings, shes gone. Will she come back?**

**DISCLAIMERS: Don't own leverage**

**CONTAINS: Language, violence, mild sexual content. Contact me if you need or want to know more.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fanfic so bear with me if it's not too great. I'm looking for some people to help me proofread some of my later chapters so if you're interested PM me. I have no idea how long this will be but I hope that I'll stick with it.**

* * *

**Reviews make me feel all warm and squishy inside :]**

* * *

A mess of blonde hair and black skin, our bodies pressed against each other. Me and my true love, finally having the moment I've waited for for so long, and it's so sweet.

I wake up.

I'm Alec Hardison, a hacker, and I am hopelessly in love with the blonde woman on our team. She is known only as Parker, and me nor anybody else knows almost anything about her childhood besides the fact that, like me, she was adopted.

Unlike me, though, her foster care experience was way less joyful. I met a great woman who brought me to be who I am today, besides the illegal hacker part though, and met a lot of great lifelong siblings who are also amazing friends. Parker, however, had some very traumatic experiences, and thats all anyone knows.

* * *

I get up to get some of the orange soda I'm unfortunately addicted to. Walking into the hallway, there's a small blonde thief sitting on my sofa and I flinch, causing her to look at me and smile.

"Dammit, Parker. What are you doing here? It's-" I looked at my watch and sighed "5 am."

"And?" She smiled. "I'm always awake at this time." I sighed. I wasn't going to win with her.

"Okay alright momma. So is there anything in particular you wanted from me or are you just here to scare the crap out of me?" She laughed lightly. It was the most beautiful sound I had heard in my life.

"No nothing, just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Well I am now." Again she laughed. I felt myself get hard under my boxers. I sat down and put a pillow on my lap trying to hide it. Luckily she didn't notice and I sighed silently.

"Well that's obvious." She giggled. "So every time we make out on a job you say you want to talk about it." She says in a very matter-of-fact way. I looked surprised.

"Yeah..." I said wondering where this was going.

"Well? What do you want to talk about? What -is- there to talk about?" She looked at me quizzically. I sighed. I should have known that she wouldn't know what I'm talking about.

"Well..." I didn't know how to start this. Every part of me was saying that I should tell her what I feel and how long I've been feeling it but I know that if I rush her all that will accomplish is her building up her walls that I've worked so hard to tear down, brick by brick, which still aren't completely down but they're inching closer every time I hang out with her. Nobody in our team notices because of how slow its going but I notice. "When we kiss on a job, I know it's just for the job but..." I sigh "Ugh... How do I say this... Parker, you are one of the most important people in my life." She smiled but at the same tensed almost microscopicably, a movement so small that only a few people in her life could recognize it.

"Of course, silly. Me and the team."

"No Parker. I love the team and they mean everything to me, but you mean more." I said, staring at my shoes. She freezes slightly, still casual but if I make one move across her line, she will be gone.

"I can't mean more than everything. Theres nothing more than everything." She said, trying for light humor in this situation.

"Parker, when we kiss, I feel sparks," being blunt, slightly regretting it but realizing that theres no going back I thought. "and I wanted to know if you-" she cut me off.

"I, uh, have to, uh, go." She says quickly as shes already sprinting away. I beat her to the door before realizing that she was at the window. I started to run a couple feet before I realized that there was no chance to catch her. She was gone. I screwed up.

There's a chance she'll never come back.

I crossed the line.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, me here. I just wanted to say that I'm not the best writer but I came up with this idea so I wanted to try it out. I'll be continuing it but also School is starting soon and I'm just starting high school so at around August 25th, I'm probably going to be barely updating because I don't have an iPhone (YET!) and I can't get one until the end of November. I'll try not to make the story progress so much so fast but as I said, I'm not the best writer so no promises.**

**Review review review! :)**

**-Anna who will be very very happy if you review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for views guys! :) I know I didn't get too many reviews but that's probably because of the fact that again, this is my first fanfiction, my first chapter. I will get more (at least that's what I keep telling myself so that I feel better) haha. Anywho, I will continue on with the actual story as probably none of you have read this. Thinking of starting a Malec story but I just don't think I'll be able to do them justice...Hmmmm... Maybe I'll let myself do a quick smut scene for them as this Sunday is my birthday and I deserve it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I owned the charactors, this show would be much much closer and I probably would have forgot about all their jobs altogether -smiles sheepishly-**

* * *

**Parkers POV**

* * *

Running. That is the only action she can do that won't be questioned by anybody. Running. The only thing other than jumping that she is 500% sure that she can do without fail. Fight or flight, flight always wins. No matter how comfortable she is, she will always run at the slightest mention of a painful topic.

But Alec was the first person she couldn't run from. She had run from everyone on her team at least once, except for him. Even when she runs from him, she stays close. She had run from friends, family, churches, anywhere she had ever been, except from him.

Even now, she was simply sitting on the fire escape outside his apartment, right below his window. She didn't want to go home, it wasn't home now. It was a place where she felt alone and scared but in Hardison's apartment, she felt loved and surrounded by people, in a good way, though.

'Maybe I could get some time alone in his apartment to think...' she mused. That was when she heard the window right above her head open, and she stiffened, not breathing unless it was absolutely nescessary.

"Fuck." Hardison. That's who it was. She cursed silently wondering why he couldn't just call her or email her or whatever else he does on his computer. He had to go to the window. "Parker...I've waited so long for you...I can wait longer...but give me a sign" She bit her lip, fighting every part of her brain telling her to stand and tell him the truth, that she feels the sparks too-

But she can't.

She can't take the chance that he'll hurt her just like everybody else in her life. She can't trust him. She can't trust anyone. Even though she knows she should be able to trust him, she just can't.

She hears the window closing and the latch being shut, and breaths a loud sigh of relief. 'So how about that alone time?' Knowing this will hurt Hardison badly, it hurts her too but she needs this too much. She crushes her comm, and takes out the phone he gave her and sends him a text..

Hardison, I'm leaving. I could be gone for a day, I could be gone for a year, I could be gone for an hour. I don't know when I'll see you again. Goodbye.

She took the phone and threw it into the pond by the apartment complex where he lived so he couldn't track her.

She heard him yell as he got the text even through the window. The door slammed shut and she stood, then froze. 'What if he forgets something?' She's glad she thought that because he came back in really quickly to grab his wallet and then left again. This time, she broke the latch on the window and slid inside.

It's so comfortable in here. She's been in here more than in her own apartment recently. Not that he knows...

She sighs. She wishes so much that she could tell him, she wants, to, she wants to kiss him and to feel safe in his arms, safe from all the danger, all the things that have hurt her before. But that would be going against everything she ever knew. Everything. Is it worth it? Is it worth the risk that he could hurt her just like everyone else in her life, just like Kelly? Is it-

Crap. It's Hardison.

Being a thief has it's perks, one of them being never getting caught doing anything. Ever. I ran into one of the lower cupboards in his kitchen and slowed my breathing to barely noticable.

I hear him come in, obviously upset by the sound of his stomping "Of course he's upset. You ran out on him and then threw your phone into a pond so that he couldn't find you."

In her own thoughts, she didn't hear him texting on his phone and in about 10 minutes of his continuous pacing, which by the way was somewhat annoying her, Eliot, Nate, and Sophie came into the apartment.

"Dammit Hardison! What the FUCK did you do?" Said Eliot, gruff and rash as usual but then Sophie spoke..

"Now Eliot, you don't know for a fact that Hardison did anything. For all we know, Parker could have just ran."

"Like hell she did. Why would he be the one to text us if it wasn't his fault." Sophie nodded, understanding his point.

"What about you Nate?" She said to the softspoken man in the corner who, along with Alec hadn't spoken yet

"I think we should wait to hear what Hardison has to say before we start throwing punches yet but yes Eliot, I do believe he had something to do with this, not that this is all his fault." He added when Hardison put his hands up in defeat.

"Do I have none of y'alls support?" He said incredulously. When Eliot rolled his eyes

"So you're saying you didn't have anything to do with this?" He says angrily while Hardison sat there looking sheepish. "Dammit, Hardison, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. I woke up out of a-" he coughed obviously not wanting to say it "-dream. Yeah, a dream. I got up to grab a soda and she was sitting there on my couch at 5am wanting to talk about something that I never actually expected her to follow up on."

"What was that?" Sophie asked, her problem-solving-wife-or-mother side obviously intrigued.

"Nothing. It was nothing" Hardison said, and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was blushing when Nate spoke.

"Hardison put your damn feelings aside we have to find Parker and in order for us to do that you have to tell us exactly what you guys talked about." Hardison coughed obviously not wanting to talk about it.

* * *

**Hardison's POV**

* * *

After Nate asked me what we talked about, breathing was a tiny bit harder. Not that they didn't know about my feelings for Parker, but they only knew it as a joking way never as a real thing and not an actual thing that I wanted, which I did, so, so badly. I didn't want to tell them but Nate was right, the only way we could find her was quite possibly telling them what we talked about.

"Well when she came in she told me she was thinking about how every time we make out on a job I always tell her we need to talk about it, even though she obviously doesn't know what I mean by that so we were talking and even though I know how hard it is for Parker to trust people- trust me, I know- I was stupid and tired and blunt so I told her that when we kissed I felt sparks and then she sprinted away. I immediately went to my computer to try and find her but she crushed her comm and she threw her phone in the pond over there" I pointed to the window. I could hear Eliot muttering 'Dammit Hardison' over and over again when Sophie spoke.

"Hardison, you know better than that. Even if she did have feelings for you -which she does, by the way, but obviously you are a bit too numb-skulled to notice that- she would tense up at the slightest mention of anything even vaguely related to her feelings of any sort. Now if it was just you who was feeling the sparks, she probably would have gotten confused and stayed to talk but obviously she felt them too or else she wouldn't have gotten nervous." I blinked. Was it really possible for someone to tell the difference between something as simple as that? Then again, this was Sophie. It's what she did for a living. If she wasn't able to read things like this, she would be figured out within moments, and would have long been in jail, killed, or something else horrible.

"Well I didn't think. I know that now. But at 5am I wasn't really in the mood to think I wanted to get back to sleep" He said, faking annoyance, when really, he just wanted Parker back, no matter how that happens or the consequences. "How about we split up and go look for her? I can follow any sort of cyber trail, maybe use some of the trackers I put in her shoe or something, and see what I can find. Eliot and Nate go to places she might go and Sophie go places and see if anyone could see her." Really he just wanted to get all of them out of the house so that he could mope in peace. He knew there wasn't any trail on the tracker in her shoe but right now, he really didn't give a damn. But thankfully, they were leaving. "Thank the Lord" He muttered under his breath. Right then, he just went back into his bedroom to mope and maybe get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow they'd find her...

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you like it, it took me a while. I got most of the way through it and then I just lost inspiration. Please review, help me get some sort of idea! Lots of love,**

**-Anna, who would love you forever and ever if you reviewed**


End file.
